(Cherub) James Sex Life
by It's a NEW NAME
Summary: We've hit 16000 views! Thanks guys! This is all about James's sex life with lemons and limes too. The first chapter is James and Amy having sex. The other chapters I won't tell you as I have many fun ideas in mind. Hope you enjoy my story. Check out my other story Percy & Annabeth - Sex and Sexual Desires. I'll try to update this as well as my other story. SORRY for the wait. :D.
1. Amy and James Have Sex

Chapter 1

Hope you will enjoy this story.

James POV

Amy Collins was a very beautiful girl. She had enormous breasts and a pretty face. She was slim and fit. There was nothing wrong about her.

"James, come over here quickly won't you?" Amy asked.

"Sure, wait a sec," I answered back.

I walked towards Amy's room and bam something hit me in the head.

"What the fuck," I said as I woke up only to be bound to a bed, "why am I fucking tied to this bed? Also, why the fuck do I not have my fucking clothes on. This is fucking bullshit!"

Amy walked up from the bathroom door only wearing her bathrobe.

"You were always hot James. You needed to mature before I was able to fuck you and now you have. You know you want me," Amy seductively said taking off her bathrobes and showing herself in only her bras and panties.

As my penis was throbbing against my pants, willing itself to grow bigger without my permission, I said, "You're bullshitting me. Kerry will kill me, during training you grew fond of me, but in a mother like way and last but not least, I'm still a teenager."

"Are you going to let that stop you? Are you going to let your dreams be blown away? You should know that if you don't behave I'm going to have to punish you," Amy said as she picked up a gag.

"Come on Amy don't be a bitch," I replied.

"I am your bitch James. Every time you say something, you say what you shouldn't be saying," Amy commented as she put the gag in my mouth; I writhed and moved my body, but no amount of effort was able to help me escape the gag.

I tried to say, "God damn it! I'm going to get back at you for this bitch!" but it turned out to sound like, "Gooo- da-eet! I goo to ge-ba ayu fo-di bee!" in a really mumbled and muffled way.

"What did you try to say James? That you want me to give you a blowjob? Sure!" Amy happily said as she reached and grabbed my penis, "Your cock is so big and so wide. You're gonna make your bitch happy."

Amy sucked and played with my balls while stroking my penis with the other. She then moved up and spit on the head of my penis.

"Do you want to be sucked by your bitch James? I think I heard a yes."

Amy started to suck my dick as her tongue went up and down my long shaft. She was doing such a marvelous job I knew I couldn't hold my cum in any longer. She seemed to sense this and swirled her tongue around my head and deep throating my dick. In a matter of no seconds at all I exploded inside of her mouth. She ate every last bit of my cum.

"You taste splendid James. I think you need to taste me too."

Amy then came over and put her nice shaven pussy right in front of my face. She took off my gag and I couldn't resist the urge as my hormones took over. I licked her pussy, kissed her pussy, kissed her clit, bit her clit, and made her pussy so wet.

"You love my pussy don't you? If you don't make me orgasm in the next thirty seconds I will punish you for being a naughty boy."

I tried my best to get her to orgasm, but nothing worked on her. Amy's a tough girl to pleasure.

"You didn't make me orgasm? You are a naughty boy and naughty boys should be punished!"

Amy started bouncing up and down on my cock. My cock had smooth entry, as her pussy was so wet. Her boobs kept on jiggling up and down as she rode my cock.

"You love it don't you? If you promise to be a good boy I'll let you out of your bounds," Amy said with a smile.

"I'll be a good boy Amy," I replied.

"Oh, sure you will," Amy said as she took off the bounds.

As soon as my bounds were off I knocked her on the bed with me on top of her. I smothered her tits and sucked her hard nipples with so much love.

"Your boobs are much bigger than Kerry's!" I mentioned.

"You love them don't you naughty boy? I thought you promised to be good boy. If you love my tits so much, why don't I titty fuck you?" Amy suggested.

We moved our bodies so that Amy was standing on the floor right next to the bed while my cock was hanging right over the edge of the bed. Amy sandwiched my cock and I started humping. Her boobs were so soft and so sweet it already made want to cum.

"Amy, that feels so good! I'm gonna cum," I remarked.

"Your bitch would love to have her master's cum on her again," Amy commented.

I fucked her titties as hard as I could, making me cum on her beautiful face.

"That felt so good James, but you need to violate your bitch. Violate me James. Cum in me if you want to. Put your seed in me James!" Amy exclaimed as cum spattered her face.

Amy moved back on the bed, spreading her legs wide open giving my cock easy access to her pussy. I made the bed shake as I pounded into her pussy breaking her hymen along the way. Her pussy was so tight I could feel myself about to cum.

"James you're gonna make me cum!" Amy exclaimed as she kept on moaning as my big cock thrust itself into her pussy. She opened fired at my dick and boom! This triggered my climax and my seed went rushing into Amy's pussy.

"I thought you fucked more boys," I remarked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me James. Like how if you suck on my nipples hard enough milk starts coming out. Do you want to taste some?" Amy seductively asked as she bit her lips and bounced her tits.

"Hell yeah I do!" I said.

"If you want it then you better take it," Amy simply replied.

I tackled her down on to the bed while I sucked on Amy's tits. My god, were they soft, warm and so welcoming.

"James! You dirty, naughty pervert. Suck mama's tits, baby! Come on James drink some of mama's milk!" Amy exclaimed, as she giggled never seeing anyone so eager to suck on her tits.

With that in mind I kept sucking as hard as I could; at the same time I put my dick into Amy's pussy fucking it like my life depended on it. Finally after moments of sucking her tits, her milk came out. Wow! It tasted even better than the regular cow milk.

"You like it James? Did you like mama's tits? Did – oh! Fuck that pussy! Oh my god James! Fuck your bitch! VIOLATE ME!" Amy exclaimed as I sped up my thrusts, "Oh my god James! I'm gonna CU-M!"

Amy's bodily fluids rushed down and on to my cock that got me to release my load in Amy once again.

"Hey James, since you've been a good boy and pleasured your bitch. I'm going to let you do something to me I've never tried before. Fuck me in the ass James, like there's no tomorrow!" Amy told me.

Amy moved her body in a doggy position so she can get my cock in her ass the way she wanted to. I inserted my cock in her ass. It was so tight that I had to thrust really slowly, inserting my head first, and slowly moving my cock in her ass while slowly speeding up my thrusts at the same time. Her moans grew so loud I had to cover her mouth. Not so much difference though. Her moans were so fucking loud.

"Oh! James! Oh! Come on give my asshole what it needs! Oh!" Amy said as she moaned.

I sped up my thrusts my cock going in and out of her asshole. Really just giving no fuck about Amy as her ass was so tight. It felt so good.

"James! Oh god! Violate me!" Amy exclaimed.

I noticed tears coming out of her eyes so I slowed down.

"What the fuck James! Why did you slow down? Come on faster James! Oh! James! Yeah that's right! Oh!" Amy exclaimed as I started to speed up again.

"I'm about to cum already Amy! Your ass is heaven! Here it comes! Oh!" I exclaimed as I shot my load into her ass.

"I'm tired James. I need somebody to sleep with. Oh, wait! Why don't you sleep with me James," Amy suggested, as she tackled me on to the bed, one hand holding me down and the other choking me, as I nodded my head to say yes, "Oh, ok. You want to sleep with your bitch then? Oh well. It seems like I have to sleep with you now."

With those words I just slept on Amy's bed.

Hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a long time to get inspiration and recall some of the characters from the Cherub trilogy. I've already all of them and I hadn't actually read the book in a long time. The books are still one of my favorites, so I hoped you enjoyed and well hope you go to my other story too. Percy & Annabeth – Sex and Sexual Desires. THANK YOU GUYS. I HOPE I CAN BE ABLE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON BUT I WON'T PROMISE ANYTHING. Bye!


	2. Lauren X Rat

Chapter 2

If you don't feel like you fit in this world, it's because you're here to create a new one. – Unkown

Author Note:

Sorry I have not posted a chapter since like 100 years. Things got a little busy with my other story and I needed to write 2 chapters for it in one day. Anyways here you go for the 2nd Chapter. Also I won't be able to post as frequently, so yeah. I'm very sorry, but here you go for the 2nd Chapter.

"You sure you want to do it here Lauren?" Rat asked.

"Oh I'm sure!" Lauren exclaimed as she pulled Rat's pants down and saw his gigantic dick, "Now that is what you call a real dick!"

"Come on Lauren we're in the women's locker room someone's going to be bound to notice," Rat mentioned.

"So what? Maybe we can even have a threesome. I think you'd like to do that," Lauren said.

Lauren took her shirt and bra off and placed Rat's throbbing cock in between her breasts.

"Oh so you're not joking. We're going to have sex here, all right," Rat said.

"Your cock is so big!" Lauren mentioned as she spat on it, as it needed lubrication to actually be able to be called, as titty fucking because the pace they were at was excruciatingly slow.

"Oh my god that feels good Lauren! Keep it up!" Rat exclaimed.

Lauren decided she wanted to taste Rat's 9.5 inches cock into her mouth. Lauren licked the side of his cock before lowering herself down to play and have a lick of Rat's balls. She then moved and started giving Rat an awesome blowjob he has never had before. A new sensation as you might call it. Lauren attempted to deep throat Rat, but failed. With her failure at hand she moved her mouth all around Rat's cock.

"You're so good at this Lauren. I'm going to cum," Rat said.

Lauren pulled away from his dick and said, "Then cum inside my mouth. I'll leave it wide open for you."

Rat played with his dick until he started to cum and he shot his cum inside of Lauren's mouth.

"You missed a little," Lauren mentioned as she licked her lips savoring every last bit of Rat's cum.

"Yeah, it seems I did. So what?" Rat asked.

"Oh nothing really. I think it's time that you fucked me in the pussy," Lauren said as she started taking off the rest of her clothes.

"Well I still haven't been able to taste your pussy yet," Rat complained.

"You'll get to have a go at it for later. For now fuck me in the pussy," Lauren replied.

"Fine," Rat said.

Lauren sat down and put her legs wide open.

"Come on show me what you got," Lauren said.

"Sure thing Lauren," Rat replied. With that he shoved his cock inside of her making her moan really loudly.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Rat asked.

"Oh yes I am! Do you like my tight pussy?" Lauren replied.

"Oh yes I do. It feels so good!" Rat exclaimed as the walls inside of Lauren wrapped itself around his cock bringing immense pleasure to Rat.

Rat speeded up his thrusts making Lauren moan so loudly a person in the boy's locker room could have heard it. Rat kissed Lauren on the lips, but the pleasure that Lauren was feeling was stronger and her moans didn't stop nor did the loudness drop.

"Oh my god! Your dick is so big! OH SHIT! SHIT! OH FUCK! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Lauren exclaimed.

Lauren's orgasm triggered Rat. Rat kept on fucking her tight pussy, so he too can reach his climax.

"Shit! I'm going to cum! Lauren! Oh shit, here it comes!" Rat exclaimed as his load started pouring into her.

"What the fuck! I'm going to get pregnant because of you!" Lauren complained.

"Oh shit! All I can say is sorry," Rat sheepishly replied.

"I'm just fucking with you Rat! You stupid rodent! Come on fuck me some more. It's okay since I took a pill," Lauren said.

"YES. SCORE 1 for RAT!" Rat said as he shoved his cock inside his lover's pussy and started ramming it in and out and in and out of his lover's pussy.

"YES BABY! OH SHIT! OH FUCK! SHIT! OH! OH FUCK! CUM INSIDE ME ONE MORE TIME BABY! COME ON! OH FUCK! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT RAT?" Lauren shouted as she kept on moaning and shouting at the same time.

"It'd be my genuine pleasure," Rat replied.

Rat kept on fucking and attacking Lauren's wet pussy as she kept on saying his name and kept on moaning as Rat kept up his rough fucking. His dick rubbing against the inside of her pussy as her pussy kept on swallowing the dick every time it came inside.

"OH FUCK! RAT! CUM INSIDE ME ALREADY!" Lauren yelled.

"Oh you'll only have to wait a few more seconds baby," Rat replied.

Soon enough, Rat delivered his promise unloading his seed into her pussy. Making Lauren moan in pleasure.

"I think that'll be enough for today don't you think?" Lauren asked.

"Fine by me," Rat said as he spanked Lauren's nice fit athletic ass.

THERE YOU GO FOR YOUR 2nd Chapter. Anyways Hope you guys enjoyed. LOVE Y'ALL. PEACE!


End file.
